


I Only Want To Be With You

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Kurt thought breaking up with Blaine was the right thing to do. Until he can't feel anything but pain and heartbreak every day without the love of his life. Every night, he dreams about Blaine, and wake up feeling completely lost and broken. Until one morning, he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I Only Want To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 2: I Only Want To Be With You by Dusty Springfield
> 
> P.S. I love this song!

_“May I have this dance?”_

_Kurt whips around to find his boyfriend standing there with his hand out stretched, offering it for him to take. Blaine looks devastatingly handsome as he smiles softly at him._

_Kurt knows that smile. It’s the **I’m terrified but I’m being brave** smile. _

_And God, Kurt wants to be brave too. With Blaine by his side, he feels like can do anything._

_They can be brave together._

_Kurt takes Blaine’s hand. Of course, he does. He would always take Blaine’s hand._

_**Our hands are meant to hold each other.** _

_“Yes...” Kurt breathes out with a smile of his own. “yes, you may.”_

_Blaine pulls him into his arms and begins to sway to Dancing Queen, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by ignorant bullies who had voted him to be the Prom Queen._

_As Kurt falls into Blaine’s open arms, he knows it then that he doesn’t stand a chance. He is so gone and done for._

_This beautiful boy, who bravely takes his hand and holds him in his arms to stand up to school bullies, is the only one Kurt wants to be with._

_He’s the only one he’s ever going to love._

\------------------- 

[ALARM BLARES] 

Kurt groans as he reaches over to his bedside table for his phone, so he can shut off the alarm. He scowls at his phone for interrupting yet another amazing dream. He’s been dreaming of his ex-fiancé every night for the past week. It was as if Blaine has stepped into his subconscious and decided to live there rent free. 

Every night, he dreams of different memory of their lives together. He dreamt of the time when they had first met on that winding staircase at Dalton. When Blaine had stopped and smiled at him before taking him by the hand and pulling him into his life, head first. Ever since then, Blaine had got a hold of Kurt’s heart in a way that no one else would ever be able to. 

He dreamt of the time when Blaine had proposed to him, on that same winding staircase a few years later. Promising to love him forever. 

His recent dream, the one he was just rudely woken up from by his alarm, was of their first school dance together. Kurt’s Junior Prom. 

Blaine had been hesitant about going, because of homophobic bullies, but he bravely accepted Kurt’s invitation. Because as Blaine had told him sweetly, “ _I’m crazy about you._ ” 

Kurt had been crazy about him too. 

_He still is!_

Kurt lets out a long sigh before flopping back down on his pillow. 

Another day. 

Another _miserable_ day. 

Another miserable day of _being alone._

_But you wanted this!_

His brain reminds him. 

_You had Blaine. You had it all. And you blew it!_

Kurt takes in a sharp breath as tears prick at his eyes. His heart is twisting as if it’s being squeezed tightly to a point of it bleeding out. The ache in his chest doesn’t go away. He thought that breaking up was the solution to stop their problems. 

They were fighting so much! He was exhausted. He thought if they continued, they would end up hating each other to a point of no return. He thought it was for the better, if they broke up. 

But how could it be better when his heart is broken? 

Kurt tried to mend it. He kept himself busy with dance classes and vocal lessons. He even tried speed dating. That was a nightmare! That was when he realized, as he sat in front of a perfectly handsome man at a coffee shop, he didn’t want to be there with him. 

He just wanted Blaine. 

_His Blaine._

He only wants to be with Blaine. 

_So, what the hell is he doing here being miserable?_

Kurt sits up in bed. He’s done being stupid. He wants to spend each moment of the day with Blaine, and he’s done trying to convince himself otherwise. He grabs his phone again to check the time. 

**6:45 AM**

He knows Blaine has an early class on Tuesdays. Since they broke up last Spring, Blaine had done all he could to avoid Kurt at school. When Summer break came, Blaine went home to Ohio. There were times when Kurt suspected maybe Blaine wouldn’t come back to New York. They weren’t talking, but he got updates from Tina, who was angry at him for breaking Blaine’s heart. 

But then, Blaine came back to New York before the Fall Semester began. He was still going to NYADA, but his schedule of classes didn’t match with Kurt. But Kurt kept tabs on Blaine through gossip he heard at school about their breakup. That Blaine had a meeting with Madam Tibideaux before registration for Fall Semester began, to take classes that are offered on days Kurt wasn’t going to be on campus. Which means, Blaine has classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the days that Kurt works full shifts at the diner. 

Kurt gets up from bed and starts planning. First, he calls Santana, who yells at him for calling so early in the morning. But as soon as he tells her that he’s going to get Blaine back, she softens up and immediately offers to help in any way she could. 

“Can you just cover my shift at the diner for the first two hours? I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” Kurt begs. 

“Sure, no problem. I can use some extra cash. Just go get your man. Don’t screw it up this time!” Santana tells him before hanging up the phone. 

Kurt then showers and dresses himself in an outfit that he knows Blaine likes on him. He packs his diner uniform in his messenger bag and runs out the door. He stops by at their favorite coffee shop around the corner from the loft to pick up Blaine’s favorite breakfast items: drip coffee and a cronut. 

After two transits on the subway and walking 6 blocks, he arrives at NYADA. Kurt sits down on one of the steps that lead into the main hallway of the school building, which he knows Blaine will be walking through any minute. 

And sure enough, after a few minutes, he sees Blaine turns a corner on the street and comes into his view. He looks just as handsome as Kurt remembers. Maybe a bit thinner and his hair a bit longer but Kurt is happy to see that it’s not gelled down like a helmet, but coiffed up in a wave. 

_He looks gorgeous!_

Kurt stands up and takes a deep breath. 

He’s ready. 

He’s done being afraid. 

He’s done being stupid. 

He just hopes he’s not too late. 

And the way Blaine stops and stares at him when he sees him, as if the whole world comes to a stop, and all he could see is Kurt, then maybe... _just maybe_ Blaine still feels the same way about him. 

Because all Kurt could see is Blaine. 

All Kurt ever wants to do is love Blaine and make sure he never has any doubt in his heart or mind about his love and devotion for him. 

So, Kurt walks up to Blaine, with breakfast in one hand and his heart in the other. All for Blaine to take, if he still wants it. 

_If Blaine still wants him._

Because Kurt only wants to be with Blaine. 

\------------------- 

_Now, listen, honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere_  
_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_  
_'Cause you started something, can't you see_  
_That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_  
_No matter what you do, I only want to be with you._

\-------------------- 

Song credit: I Only Want To Be With You by Dusty Springfield

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open ended, because I might write a second part to this during this Valentines Challenge.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
